Unintentional Partners
by novemberskie
Summary: When Tino and Berwald get paired up in a project that Tino was trying to use to get closer to Mathias, Tino begins to wonder about Berwald, especially with all the supposed fights he gets in... Is there more to the story? High School!AU, human names used.
1. So much for that

_**Okay, this is my first attempt at a little SuFin story. (Don't send any ninjas after me for any OOC i might do! D: ) **_

_**I do hope you enjoy though! ^-^**_

* * *

Tino had been waiting for almost two months to do the 'Fish Camp' project. The project itself was pretty simple; two students tutored an incoming freshman while they were still an eighth grader, and spent a month at the school, sleeping in the empty dorm houses. (the high school had been a small college at one point) They sort of made a little family, and lots of relationships formed out of Fish Camp. (it was called fish camp because the school called the freshman fish, and the middle classman, barracudas. The seniors were sharks)

"Okay guys, if you're interested in the Fish Camp project, please come get a permission slip!" Ms. Braginskaya said with a smile.

Tino jumped up, brushing wheat-blond hair from his face. He was definitely going to be partnered with Mathias. No one else would be his partner (except maybe Lukas), and Tino maybe had a tiny little crush on the Dane, so he decided that he was going to ask him to be his partner.

"Hey Mathias!" Tino bounced over after he got his paper.

"Hey Tino." Mathias grinned at the blond, ruffling his hair. "What's up kid?"

"Want to be my partner for the Fish Camp project?" Tino blushed a little, and looked pretty much ever where except Mathias' eyes.

"Sure." He ruffled his hair again, just as Tino looked up, lilac eyes shining brilliantly.

"Okay! See you on Monday!" Tino skipped away, entirely at ease now, and he goes off to find Lukas so they could eat lunch together with Eduard, Feliks, and Toris.

"Wait, you have a crush on Mathias?" Lukas blinked in surprise. "How the hell can anyone like that stupid-"

"I thought you were his friend." Toris said quietly, effectively interrupting the Norwegian.

"He's an idiot…" Was all Lukas said before silence fell over the table—well, as silent as it can get with one certain Feliks jabbering away.

After school, Tino walked home with Eduard, Eduard's little brother Ravis, Lukas, Feliks, and Toris, talking about the day. Lukas was the first to leave the group, and Toris soon left with Feliks, leaving Tino with Eduard.

"So. You're in love with Mathias?" Eduard chuckled a little, before cursing at Ravis. "Ravis, get over here. Don't play by the street!"

"Sorry, brālis!" The little blond skipped around the boys, making sure to stay away from the busy street, and stick to the sidewalk. His blue eyes twinkled merrily as he stayed near his brother, occasionally taking his hand in his, before spotting something and running to investigate.

"Brat." Eduard muttered with a grin, before turning his green-eyed gaze back to Tino. "Anyways. Continue."

"Yeah, I suppose I am." Tino blushed a little. "Hopefully this project will bring us closer, y'know?"

Eduard hummed in agreement, before noticing that they were nearing the 'dark house,' as the local kids called it. No one really knew who lived there, only that there was lots of fighting. It sat at the edge of the street, but Eduard and Tino had to go down the street by it in order to get to their houses. "Hey, let's get out of here."

The trio quickly ran past the house, as Tino tried to ignore the nagging feeling that he should try and see what was going on now, as he could hear shouts coming from the old house. Eduard bid goodbye as he led Ravis up to their house across the street from Tino's, and Tino headed into his, dropping his bag on the floor as he pet his little white puffball of a puppy.

"Hey, Hanatamago!" Tino grinned at the dog as he waved at his mom, who was cooking in the kitchen. "Hey Mom."

"Hey honey." She greeted with a soft smile, her blue eyes twinkling in merriment.

Mr. Väinämöinen had been killed years ago in a car crash, when Tino was little. His mom said he looked like an older version of Tino, while the only resemblance between him and his mother was that they both had the same wheat-colored hair and smile.

"Hey Mom, can you sign this permission slip thing for the Fish Camp Project I told you about?"

"Sure. Set it on the table." He obeyed, before picking up his backpack.

"I'm going to go study." Tino told her, though he was lying, like usual. The moment he got into his bedroom, he pulled out his phone like always and called Eduard.

"You took ten minutes less than last time." Eduard noted, as Tino heard the sounds of a keyboard clacking in the background.

"Yeah, well you're still hacking something, like always." Tino laughed. "Okay, so I have a question."

"Just tell him." Eduard sighed, knowing exactly where this conversation was going. "He'll never know if you don't tell him."

"I don't want to just come straight out and-"

"Then come out curved." Eduard said, attempting at humor, but it was lost on Tino.

"Okay, thanks Eddie." Tino said, and the conversation fell into something more familiar; Eduard's latest hacking adventure. He was determined to hack the school system and change Ravis' latest F to a low C, seeing as how the little boy was distraught with this failure.

The rest of the weekend was spent with Eduard and Tino attempting to teach Ravis how to ride his bike with someone on the handle bars. In the end, they had a crying Ravis and several scrapes and bruises to account for it.

When Monday finally rolled around, Tino was sitting in third block, waiting patiently for Ms. Braginskaya to give them the rest of the information for the Fish Camp. The door opened, and he hoped it was Mathias, or the teacher, but it was neither. Instead, it was a bruised Berwald Oxenstierna, the fighter.

When Ms. Braginskaya finally did arrive, she looked astonished as Berwald's lip was bleeding a little.

"What happened?" She asked, worry lacing her words, but Tino could hear the underlying tone of her basically saying 'not again…'

"F'ght." Berwald grunted, and fell silent, refusing to answer anyone's questions.

"Go on, go to the nurse." She shooed him towards the door, before she looked around, her eyes stopping on Tino. "Tino, go with Mr. Oxenstierna."

Those five words stopped Tino's heart as he headed towards the door and the silent Swede.

* * *

_**Chapter Two in the making! ^-^**_


	2. MakeShift Family

**_Okay, I hope you enjoy this! Read on! (there's translations for Berwald's choppy speech, so bear with me ^-^)_**

**_(this was reposted for my failure at partitioning the two parts! sorry!)_**

* * *

Berwald hated lying to people. Granted, he hated talking to people just as much, but it should be known that he didn't like lying to everyone, especially teachers, about the supposed fights he got in.

He never really fought Mathias. Mathias was his best friend, as much as he hated to admit it, and that first day that Berwald came to school with the cuts and the bruises, Mathias spoke up immediately, claiming that he had attacked Berwald. Mathias knew that Berwald didn't want to tell everyone about his family troubles.

However, that put him in the awkward position of having to go to the nurse with Tino. Berwald didn't have anything against the little blond. He had actually found him attractive, but didn't have the guts to admit it.

"You really shouldn't fight Mathias." Tino said quietly when they were about halfway to the nurse. Berwald grunted indifferently, which Tino took as initiative to continue. "All he does is end up hurting you, and then you both get in trouble."

Berwald muttered something in the quiet voice of his that no one seemed to ever hear; "Y' don't kn'w wh't y' t'lking ab't." (_you don't know what you're talking about.)_

"Then enlighten me." Tino replied, shocking Berwald. No one ever heard him before, why should the little wheat-blond be any different?

Berwald only responded by blinking his green eyes at the Finn, before turning his gaze back towards his destination. "D'n't w'nt t' t'lk ab't 't." (_Don't want to talk about it.)_

Tino hummed indifferently, as though he really didn't care, but he really was curious. What wasn't the Swede telling him?

The nurse took care of Berwald's wounds, and sent the two back to class a few minutes later. Kids were chattering excitedly about Fish Camp when they walked in, and Tino immediately skipped over to Mathias, who was sitting with Lukas. The two blonds were in a very heated argument, though Tino could see a small hint of amusement in Lukas' dull blue eyes.

"Hey kid." Mathias grinned as he noticed Tino was there, and Lukas just nodded in his direction, having talked more than enough for the day. "We got our partners for the project."

Tino's face fell a little, as he heard Eduard yelp. (Ivan was attempting to convince him to 'become one with Mother Russia, da?') "Oh…"

"Hey, maybe next year?" Mathias smiled sympathetically at him, not knowing why Tino was so crestfallen.

"Yeah…" Tino looked around, seeing that everyone he knew was already paired up; Eduard had Ivan, Alfred had Arthur, Lukas had Mathias, Feliks had Toris, and Tino had no one…

"Tino." Ms. Braginskaya called him over. "I'd like you to be paired with Berwald."

"But Ms-"

"No buts." She interrupted, holding up a hand. "I think you would really help to keep him from fighting with Mathias during this camp."

"But I didn't know he was even participating." Tino replied, tilting his head to the side. Why would silent Berwald want to help tutor kids for a month?"

"Yes, he even came early to get the permission slip." She smiled. "Now go greet your partner!"

"Yes ma'am…" Tino walked over to where Berwald sat at the back of the classroom. "Hey. We're partners…"

Berwald grunted in acknowledgment as he readjusted his square glasses, blond hair falling in his face a little. Tino leaned over, holding the hair from Berwald's face as he looked him dead in the eyes. "Wh't y' w'nt?" _(What you want?)_

He hadn't meant to be as harsh as he sounded, but the unintentional sharpness of his voice, when coupled with his usual perma-scowl, seemed to frighten the little Finn.

"I just wanted to actually see your eyes…" Tino was blushing a little, shocked by his own forwardness.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Peter!" A little blond boy with bright blue eyes and rather large eyebrows (though Tino thought they looked cute) was bouncing around as though he was a little to hyped up on sugar. Berwald was inwardly groaning as he took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Hi Peter!" Tino crouched a bit to ruffle the younger boy's hair. "I'm Tino, and this is Berwald."

When Tino glanced at Berwald, who was now looking down at the eighth grader with his usual perma-scowl, he shrunk back a little, slightly afraid. What was it about this boy that frightened him so? Was it the look that he always had, making him look angry at the world? Was it his stoic eyes, never betraying any emotion other than anger, or annoyance?

"Come on!" Peter grabbed Tino's hand, yanking the older boy after him. In his shock, Tino reached out to grab the nearest thing to keep him from falling forward. It happened to be Berwald's hand, but he said nothing as they were dragged to the dorm room that would be their home for the next month.

The three would be spending a month in the dorm rooms that no one used anymore except for the yearly Fish Camp. (it was part of the old college campus that no one used anymore. Only the main part of the campus was used as the Hetal High School, and the rest was decidedly abandoned) They would do everything together, and the two older kids would teach the incoming freshman about high school. The kids got to miss school for an entire month (and they didn't even have to do the work they missed!), and would become very good friends. Tino and Berwald, being juniors, would become make-shift parents for the kid, and Peter, being the eighth grader, gained two older friends. The kids who went through the camp never ended up being beaten up.

"Okay, so what are we going to learn first?" Peter asked as the two older boys threw their bags on beds.

"Calm down." Tino laughed quietly, running a hand through his hair. He was nervous, being in a closed space with Berwald, but somehow, it oddly felt natural. Tino didn't know how else to explain it.

"Berwald?" Peter skipped over to where the larger boy was sitting on his bed, jumping into his lap. Berwald didn't look even slightly surprised. "What are we gonna do first?"

"J'st 'sk h'm." _(just ask him)_

"I did!" Peter whined, bouncing a little in his lap. Tino wondered just how this kid managed to get into the eighth grade; he acted like a six year old. "He didn't answer!"

"H's th' w'fe." Berwald's lips quirked up in what Tino assumed was a smile. He felt his heart go _thump _at the uncharacteristic emotion on the boy, until he realized what he said. (_He's the wife)_

"I'm not the wife!" He crossed his arms, bottom lip jutted out a bit in a pout. Berwald's lips only quirked higher at the childish gesture.

_Cute_, Berwald found himself thinking, before he answered. "Y's y' 're." (_yes you are)_

Tino rolled his eyes, before his lilac eyes fell back to meet Berwald's. For a moment, he was entranced, trying to figure out just what color Berwald's eyes were; he ended up settling on a pretty combination of greenish-blue.

"St'r'ng 's r'de." Berwald pointed out quietly, though now he knew that the Finn could hear him. _(staring is rude)_

"I-I was-wasn't s-staring!" Tino stuttered, eyes wide open as though a child who had just gotten in trouble for breaking a vase. Berwald chuckled a little at this, though he felt bad when Tino's eyes narrowed, looking irritated—maybe even a little scared of the smaller blond.

"Are you two dating?" Peter's presence was suddenly known—though Berwald hadn't forgotten about him—and Tino blushed.

"N', w' 'rn't." (_no we're not)_ Berwald set the Peter on the floor, and the boy ran over to Tino, jumping on his back. Berwald couldn't help but smile a little bit as Tino made airplane noises, pretending to fly around the small dorm room. Tino, seeming to forget for a moment that Mathias wasn't his partner, plopped down in Berwald's lap with Peter still on his back. Berwald, seeming to forget for a moment that Tino didn't love him back, wrapped his arms around the two blonds sitting in his lap, his smile getting a little bit wider. They sat like that for a moment, content, before Tino realized that Berwald wasn't Mathias, and jumped up, leaving Peter in Berwald's lap.

"S-sorry…" Tino was blushing a deep red as he went back to his side of the dorm room.

It was about then that Tino realized that there were only two beds. Either Peter was going to have to sleep on the floor, or someone was going to have to share with someone else. Tino's blush came back full force (after it just disappeared) as his thoughts drifted to sharing a bed with Berwald.

"There are only two beds." Peter piped up, thinking the same as Tino. "You two are sharing, 'cause I don't want to sleep on the floor, or share with someone else."

"I-"

"Th't's f'ne." Berwald interrupted Tino, his eyes locked on Peter's. There was some sort of private conversation going on between the two, and Tino felt left out, until Berwald looked at him finally. "T'no, 's th't 'k'y?" (_that's fine…. Tino, is that okay?)_

"Yeah, fine." Tino found himself squeaking, before cursing himself inwardly for giving in so easily.

"G'd w'fe." Berwald's lips quirked up in that weird half-smile, half-scowl again, making Tino's heart beat. (_good wife)_

The only problem was that Tino didn't know whether it was because he was falling for him, or if it was out of fear.

And he hoped desperately it was the latter.

* * *

_**OKAY. So I feel like I'm totally butchering this couple. But I can't wait to see what happens...**_

_**Even though that's my job to figure it out ._.**_

_**If you have any suggestions/critiques, let me know! Don't be afraid! I don't bite. Much...**_

_**Review? ^-^**_


	3. Almost Falling

_**My love for this couple has killed me. Like, cuteness overload :) **_

_**I hope you enjoy! I've been posting these stories like non-stop! :3**_

* * *

"No, you can't do this to me!" Tino shrieked in his sleep, tossing and turning on the small bed. His limbs kept flailing, hitting Berwald. At first, the Swede—who was a deep sleeper—didn't wake up, but when Peter came running over, jumping on top of Tino to stop his flailing limbs, Berwald woke up.

"T'no." Berwald shook Tino's shoulder gently, but the little Finn still didn't wake up. "W'fe, w'ke 'p pl'se…" (_Tino… Wife, wake up please)_

Tino stopped his crying and settled for cuddling closer to Berwald, though he was still asleep. Berwald was shocked at first, but Peter gave him a knowing smile.

"Got what you wanted." He said quietly, trying not to wake Tino as he slid off the bed. "How long's it been now, a year?" Berwald didn't say anything, and Peter took that as an affirmative. "You're cute together."

Berwald grunted in agreement, before wrapping his arms around Tino, who was now clinging to Berwald's shirt as though his life depended on it, but there was a small smile on the Finn's face. He settled in to go to sleep, and it quickly found it as he held the smaller blond tightly in his arms. Nothing was going to hurt him while Berwald had any say in the matter.

* * *

Tino woke with someone's arms wrapped around him, holding him close. At first, he just snuggled closer, comfortable in the embrace. It felt natural, as though his body was designed specifically to fit against this body. However, once his mind finally caught up with him, he sat straight up, scrambling to get away from Berwald, who was just beginning to stir. Tino's cheeks were marred by a blush, which was slowly creeping towards his ears.

"S-sorry…" Tino apologized, as Berwald rubbed sleep from his eyes—those beautiful, greenish-blue-wait! Tino shook his head, trying to dislodge that thought. He was supposed to be in love with Mathias, wasn't he?

Tino got up and walked over to Peter's bed, shaking the young boy gently as he cooed at him, telling him it was time to wake up.

"Ngghh…" Peter groaned, rolling over and pulling the covers over his small head. "Five more… minutes…"

"P'ter, l'sten t' y'r m'm." _(Peter, listen to your mom)_

At this, Tino was entirely red, and quickly ran out of the room with a weak 'I'll be back!' He walked down the hall slowly, trying to think. He was supposed to be in love with Mathias, but every little thing Berwald said made him blush, whether it be saying something about Tino being Peter's mom, or just asking how Tino was. Mostly, though, Berwald talked to Peter. Tino got the drift that Peter knew Berwald from before, but the two never said anything about it, so Tino left it alone.

"Hey kid!" Mathias' voice broke through Tino's thoughts, causing the latter to sigh in relief. "What's up?"

"Just walking, getting some fresh air." Tino smiled at Mathias. It was so much easier to just be normal around Mathias. Maybe that was why Tino liked him so much, though it also made Tino wonder why being around Berwald was so much different. After all, he was okay for a while, but if he felt Berwald's eyes on the back of his head, or saw that half-scowl, half-smile that Tino was becoming a little more used to, he would start blushing as though his whole head was about to explode. And _what _was that weird tugging feeling just below his stomach every time he was near Berwald? Was that fear, or something else?

"How's your kid?" Mathias asked, leaning against the railing of the stairwell. Tino did the same, and sighed.

"Oh he's great." Tino started talking about how Peter acted, his hands animating his words.

"Well." Mathias chuckled. "Ours won't shut up unless we start talking about the girls."

"Yours is a boy too?" Tino asked curiously, glancing at Mathias. He felt his chest constrict a little at the taller boy's unruly blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Yeah." Mathias grinned even wider. "The best part is that he isn't a whiney girl. I'd hate to have to deal with a PMS-ing bit-"

"Mathias!" Lukas was popping his head out of a nearby door, holding a struggling little brunette by the ear. "Get in here before I strangle this demon!"

"Whoops, gotta go!" Mathias ruffled Tino's hair before darting into the room. "Lukie, why'd you let him-"

That was all he heard before the door slammed shut, leaving Tino alone to his thoughts. With an almost inaudible sigh, he started trotting back to his dorm to retrieve his little group for breakfast. He was planning on taking the two to somewhere quick so he could get back to his dorm and try to hang out with Mathias.

However, when Tino walked through the dorm door, trying to figure out how exactly he was going to admit his feelings to Mathias—which he was determined he was going to do that day—he found a crying Berwald sitting alone on their bed.

"Berwald?" Tino walked over, placing a hand timidly on the bigger man's shoulder, which only made him jerk away from Tino's touch. "Are you okay?"

Berwald just grunted an affirmative through the tears, though Tino knew enough of the older man that tears weren't normal. Without really thinking it through, Tino sat next to him, wrapping his arms around the larger man's neck. Berwald didn't move away; he turned slightly to bury his nose in Tino's neck. To make it more comfortable, Tino moved into Berwald's lap, letting him cry on his shoulder until he was done.

"Better?" Tino asked quietly, smiling at him. He grunted an affirmative again, but this time Tino knew that he wasn't lying. "What was wrong?"

"J'st s'meth'ng." Berwald replied quietly, though he froze when Tino's thumb started rubbing his cheek, wiping away the tears. A few more squeezed out, and Tino wiped those away too.

"What kind of something?" Tino asked softly, an encouraging smile on his face. Berwald sighed, not wanting to be the reason that smile was about to fade, but he began recounting his story.

Berwald was ten when his dad started to drink. His mom had left them a few years prior, and left Berwald to his father's fury. At first, it was just small things; smacking him, pushing him over. Then things started getting gradually worse. The beatings got more violent, until finally he had to lock himself in his room to keep himself alive. He fell silent at school, having realized that things were easier if he didn't speak. This ended in him having to repeat freshman year, so he was a year older than Tino. Mathias took the flak for 'beating up' Berwald, and they had to secretly be friends, seeing as how he was supposed to hate him at school.

Tino had begun to cry silently when he learned that Berwald was silent because of his father beating him, and it was Berwald's turn to wipe away his tears. Tino looked at him with wide, sad eyes, and Berwald leaned in a little to get a good look at Tino's eyes nothing more…

"_Waldy!"_ Mathias' loud voice came bursting through the room as he came inside. Tino scrambled off Berwald's lap, sitting beside him—practically hidden by his large form—and hiding his blushing face in his hand. "Whoa, what did I interrupt?"

"N-nothing…" Tino mumbled, rubbing at his cheek with the sleeve of his white jacket, as though to rub off the blush.

Berwald sighed, narrowing his eyes at Mathias, who backed away a little.

_So much for Tino loving him back._

* * *

**_ARGHHHHHH. _**

**_WHY CAN'T TINO LOVE HIM BACK?_**

**_Oh that's right. I need to ask MYSELF that question. _**

**_(hehe ;3) _**

**_Review? :)_**


	4. Giving In

**_Okay, sorry I didn't get this out quickly. It's Easter! But I hope you enjoy this!_**

* * *

It had been two weeks into the project, and Tino was having no luck with telling Mathias how he felt. It probably didn't help that he was confused as to how he felt about Berwald and Mathias. Letting out a loud groan—seeing as how he was alone in the room; Berwald had taken Peter out for something—Tino curled up on the bed, trying to fall asleep.

Berwald walked in just after Tino succeeded in falling asleep. Peter grinned and started to creep up on the sleeping boy, but when he was just about to pounce, Berwald grabbed the back of his shirt and shook his head as he pulled him away from Tino. The small blond looked so peaceful, a faint smile about his lips.

"D'n't 'nterr'pt y'r m'm." Berwald grunted, though he lay down next to him. Tino, in his sleep, cuddled closer to the larger boy, fingers curling tightly around Berwald's shirt. Berwald managed to get his arms around him, before he faintly began to stir. (don't interrupt your mom)

"Ngg." Tino buried his face in the base of Berwald's neck. This time he knew he was in Berwald's arms, but he didn't care; it felt too right to move. Berwald seemed to realize that he was awake, and started to move, but Tino tightened his grip on his shirt. "Don't go please."

Berwald froze, half sitting up, eyes clouded over in confusion. "Wh't W'fe?" (What wife?)

"Stay…" Tino's eyes opened slowly, and he blinked sleep away. "Please?"

"k'y." Berwald settled back down, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy once again. (kay)

"Thank y-you." Tino closed his eyes and buried his face back into the base of Berwald's neck. Sleep claimed both quickly, much to the irritation of Peter, who trotted over, squeezing himself into the small space between the two. Neither stirred, and Peter shifted around until he was comfortable.

Berwald had been much of a brother to Peter when his real brother was a jerk. Arthur always ended up telling him what to do, but more like he was Peter's father. They fought far too often, and Peter finally had enough. He ended up running away to his friend, Ravis' house often, and he met Berwald later when they were walking around the neighborhood. They became friends quickly.

Sleep claimed Peter quickly, and for once, the child was quiet.

* * *

Tino avoided talking to Berwald the next week after , he talked to him, but he started sleeping on the floor, away from the larger boy. Berwald was surely getting worried, but it was hard to be near him after having cuddled with him, and practically begged him to stay in the bed with him.

Having trouble with his romance wasn't new (well, it was, as Mathias was his first real crush), so he decided to go talk to Eduardo about it.

"Hey Tino!" Ravis voice broke through Tino's thoughts as he ran up to the older boy. "We're going to visit Eduard! Wanna come?"

A breathless Toris came running up, though he smiled when he spotted Tino. "Hi."

"Hey." Tino greeted with a smile. "And I was just on my way to visit your brother anyways."

"Awesome!" Ravis grinned, grabbing both boys' hands, and dragged them towards the dorm that he had been told was Eduard's. Loud techno was sounding from the other side of the door.

"Eduard?" Tino knocked, but when there was no answer, Ravis opened the door.

Eduard was dancing around rather insanely to some kind of techno song.

"Work it harder, do it better, make it faster, make sense homegirl?" Eduard sang, or at least, Tino thought that was what he said. It was hard to tell what the words really were.

Just then, Eduard turned around, noticing his little brother and best friends staring. Ravis and Toris were trying not to laugh, while Tino just stared, dumbfounded.

"Uhm." Tino was now trying not to laugh. "That was-uh-that was... Yeah." The trio was now reduced to hysteric laughter.

Eduard glared at them, irritated that the only time he had gotten to himself had been ruined. "Do you need something?" He demanded.

"Oh." Tino sobered up when he remembered just why he was there. "It can wait. Ravis wanted to visit you."

Tino turned and left, feeling that he needed, for once, to take care of things himself.

* * *

That night, Tino slept with Berwald, cuddling close to the larger male. Berwald didn't complain, and neither did Tino, when Peter curled up in between them, joining the cuddle-fest.

In a way, Tino felt he was part of a family. A makeshift family, but a family nonetheless.

"l've y' T'no." Berwald mumbled sleepily, making Tino blush. (_Love you Tino)_

"I..." Tino swallowed. "I..."

Too tired to finish the sentence, Tino settled for curling closer to the man, burying his face in the base of Berwald's neck.

"Goodnight mum, dad." Peter mumbled, using Tino's chest as a pillow. Tino didn't correct Peter, because Tino had no problem with it.

The little family fell asleep easily, as if their bodies were meant to fit together just like that.

* * *

_**AHHHHHHH. Cute :D **_

_**Review? ;3**_


	5. At Last

**_I'M SO SORRY! DON'T SHOOT!_**

**_This is so late... Sorry :x _**

**_I hope you like it though! I promise Chapter Six is being worked on! _**

* * *

Warm steam twisted through the air, tickling the end of Tino's nose as he stared into his coffee cup, afraid to look up. The only sound as Berwald stared across the table at the smaller blond was Tino's fingers tapping against the wood.

"Are you just going to stare at that, or are you going to drink it?" Eduard came trotting up with an amused smile, laptop tucked under his arm. He didn't seemed phased by Berwald as he sat next to Tino, opening his laptop so it could start loading up. "Cause I'll drink it, if you aren't."

"Y' c'n h've m'ne." Berwald grunted, pushing his untouched coffee to Eduard.

"Thanks." He downed the drink in two seconds flat, before turning to grin at Tino, who was still trying not to look at Berwald. "So, I have some great news."

"What?" Tino was confused; Eduard only grinned like that if it involved hacking, or anything to do with computers really, but he hardly ever called it 'great news' when speaking to Tino, who was hardly truly interested in it.

"I got Mathias' class schedule." He pointed at his computer screen, which, sure enough, had Mathias' schedule on it.

"Thanks, but why do I need his schedule?" Tino asked, genuinely confused, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Doesn't everyone stalk their school crush?" Eduard deadpanned. Tino nearly choked on his drink, horrified at the thought of Berwald hearing that.

"W-wha-" Tino looked to Berwald to see what his reaction was, but the older boy had left. When he started to get up, Eduard's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Why do you care what he thinks?" Eduard asked. He wasn't trying to be rude; he was genuinely curious.

"I don't know..." Tino shrugged, sitting back down. The force of setting his cup back down caused a few drops to splash out onto the table. "I'm supposed to be in love with Mathias."

The awkward clearing of a throat behind Tino caused him to turn and blush a deep red when he saw who it was; Mathias was standing there with Lukas. "Uh, hey M-Mathias..."

"Hey kid." Mathias sighed, looking like he felt sorry for Tino.

"I'm sorry." Tino burst out, looking down at the ground.

"It's fine." Mathias replied, smiling sympathetically. "I just, uh, I'm in love with Lukas, y'know?"

Lukas scoffed at this. "You're just in love with the sex."

Mathias turned to him at these words, beaming. "That's part of it, Lukie!" He then turned to Tino, a sheepish smile on his lips. "I'm-"

"It's fine." Tino turned to the table, picked up his coffee and his bag, and left, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone.

After a bit of walking, the blond found himself in the courtyard, sitting on a bench. Icy silence enveloped him, making him shiver despite the warm air, and pressing against his chest as though it wouldn't ever let up on the pressure. He wondered where Berwald had disappeared to, somewhere in the back of his mind, but his thoughts were interrupted when a voice came from in front of him.

"Tino!" Peter cried, the small blond coming up, fear in his eyes. Tino didn't have time to wonder how he got on campus, as a looming Turk came up. "Tino, help!"

The small boy crashed into Tino, who was now standing, and his behind him as Sadiq came closer.

"Leave him alone." Tino said, trying to sound stronger than he felt, though anyone could see he was quaking in fear; he wasn't the kind to fight.

"I have nothing against you." Sadiq growled, glaring at Peter. "But him, he belongs to me now."

"No I don't!" Peter yelled, getting a little brave. "Berwald will save us! Tino's his wife!"

Tino was too terrified of the Turk to attempt to stutter a denial. He felt a punch coming, so he screwed his eyes closed...

Just as someone pushed him back some, and stood between him and Sadiq.

"M' w'fe." Berwald's familiar grunt filled Tino with such relief, he blacked out right there.

* * *

Berwald stared down at the now-sleeping Tino where he lay in the backseat of his car. He had carried him there once Sadiq left, having given up when Berwald wouldn't let him take Peter.

"Thanks Berwald!" Peter waved, running off.

Berwald rolled his eyes, and closed the back door, before getting into the driver's seat.

"Berwald..." Tino mumbled, rolling over on the car seat. His eyes were still closed, his breathing even; he was still asleep. "Berwald, I..." The rest of the sentence was lost as Berwald started the car, and pulled out of the parking lot.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Berwald's shoulders, a nose burying itself in the base of his neck. Shocked, Berwald almost lost control of the car—almost.

"T'no?" Berwald asked. The face buried in his shirt nodded, and he felt the wetness of the tears soon after. "H'ld 'n, we're 'm'st h'me." (_Tino?... Hold on, we're almost home.)_

When they finally stopped in the neighborhood, Berwald pulled over at Tino's house (which he had seen Tino come out of before. Not that he was a creeper. 'Course not!) and carried the crying blond up to the door. Luckily, Tino was conscious enough to unlock the door and open it, before being reduced to more sobs, clinging to Berwald's t-shirt as he kicked the door closed and carried the emotionally-deranged boy to the couch.

"I'm... Hic... I'm s-sorry." Tino whimpered. "I'm j-just so... Hic... S-so sorry."

Berwald didn't say anything, seeing as how he had no clue what Tino was apologizing about; instead, he pulled Tino into his lap and rubbed his back gently, soothing the pain away. Tino once again buried his face in Berwald's neck.

"It's going to be okay." Berwald said softly, for once not mumbling. Tino didn't seem to notice, seeing as how he was slowly starting to fall asleep again. "Tino, don't fall asleep, please."

The smaller blond leaned back to look at Berwald curiously, before climbing out of his lap and walking up the stairs. He ended up sprawled across his bed, the blankets on the floor. Berwald followed him, draping the blankets across him, a soft smile gracing his face, before turning to leave.

"Berwald?" Tino's finger hooked in the belt loop of the older boy's jeans. He didn't say anything more.

"Y's T'no?" Berwald turned to face him. Tino didn't say anything, but Berwald could tell what he wanted.

With a small smile, he lay next to him, pulling the blanket over them both. His arms wrapped around the smaller male, and pulled him flush against his chest.

Finally, he seemed to have what he wanted; Tino _wanted_ him to be there.


	6. What Happens When Ivan Invades

_**Yes, I know it's short! BUT! There's going to be ONE MORE CHAPTER. So don't put away those alerts just yet! One more on the way! And this one's going to be quite awesome! ;D**_

_**Anyways, on with the show!**_

* * *

When Tino woke up, his side was void of warmth. A groan escaped his lips as he wondered if it was all a dream, and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in the crook of his elbow. His blond hair, desperately in need of a haircut, tickled his nose, making it crinkle.

"Y' 'w'ke?" _(you awake?)_ Berwald asked softly, and Tino propped himself up on his elbows.

"You stayed!" Tino jumped out of bed—ignoring the fact that it was childish—and jumped into the older boy's lap as he sat on the couch that Tino had, for whatever reason, insisted that he have in his room.

"C'rse I st'yed." _(course I stayed)_ Berwald grunted as Tino blushed and got out of his lap. "Wh' w'ldn't I?" _(why wouldn't I?)_

"I don't know." Tino rubbed his arm self-consciously. "I just… I d-didn't know if you would stay…"

Berwald just chuckled—actually chuckled—and pulled Tino into his lap. "I w'ld n'v'r l've y'." _(I would never leave you)_

"Thank you." Tino whispered, snuggling close to Berwald. "So much."

Berwald was just about to say something, when the door was flung open by a very worried looking Eduard. He ran and hid in Tino's closet, not saying anything to the two, but he only got the door partway closed before he saw Tino in Berwald's lap. The shock was evident in his face, but something in the hall startled him, and he closed the door quickly, just before a very winded, though still smiling, Ivan came into the bedroom.

"I know you're in here Eduard." Ivan pretty much sang, looking around. He noticed Berwald and Tino on the couch, the smaller looking frightened, the older looking, as usual, stoic. "Become one with me, da?"

"No thank you." Tino squeaked, and Ivan shrugged, before walking out. Tino turned to the closet. "He's gone."

Eduard came out for all of five seconds, before Ivan descended, picking up the terrified looking Eduard with ease, and carried him out of the room. Tino and Berwald looked at one another for a moment, before bursting into laughter. Tino ended up on the floor, laughing so hard tears were beginning to stream from his eyes. Berwald just sat there, a chuckle escaping his lips every time Tino started laughing harder. Finally, when the latter had stopped laughing so hard, they sat there on the floor, looking at one another expectantly. Berwald was the first to break the awkward staring contest, and started to get up. However, he was in for a surprise.

This surprise was in the form of Tino tackling him to the ground, pressing his lips to Berwald's. At first, Berwald was too shocked to react, but he relaxed after a moment, and eagerly responded, his kiss nothing like his disposition; it was hungry, needy, and definitely _not _reserved. Soon after, Tino felt a tongue dart across his lower lip. Happily, he obliged.

Tino realized this was all he wanted, all along; Berwald, not Mathias.

And Berwald realized that he really, _really _liked Tino.

_A lot._

* * *

**_To be entirely honest, the whole 'England Box' thingy that Sweden uses on Sealand thing makes me happy. I'd so let him do that to me. Cause I'm into that kind of stuff... _**

**_._. _**

**_Review? ;3_**


	7. Danes and Norwegians Equal Cops

Tino grinned as he slowly snuck up on his husband, a handful of wildflowers he had picked while he was walking home from work prepared to be opened. Berwald didn't expect what was coming, and the smaller blond grinned as he got right behind the older boy.

Tino threw the flowers out around a shocked Berwald, and wrapped his arms around the latter's neck from behind.

"Happy anniversary!" Tino squealed, burying his face in Berwald's neck.

"H'ppy 'nniv'rsary." Berwald grunted back, though Tino, having lived with this man for what seemed like forever, could hear the happiness in the stoic man's voice.

"What do you want to do today?" Tino asked into the skin of his lover's neck.

Berwald didn't answer; instead he simply set his book to the side and stood, picking up Tino easily and carrying the giggling man towards their bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain Norwegian and Dane were doing the same thing next door, only they ended up with cops being called because Lukas decided to attempt to 'beat the idiot' out of his Dane husband.

_And all Mathias did was try and call Lukas the girl._

* * *

_**Yes yes, I know it's short. But I'm working on a new story, therefore finishing this one was important.**_

_**Plus, I ran out of ideas. Sucks, huh? :/**_

_**Review? ;3**_


	8. Note To Everyone Who Reads!

_**So I've decided that I'm going to try and make little fics about the OTHER groups, such as DenNor, PruCan (yes, they were together. No, it was by no choice of either of them.) and UsUk. Be looking forward to them! (All of them will be published on this one of course. :P) **_


End file.
